Grim Reaper's Kiss
by Allycatonthestreet
Summary: Ava Albarn tries to cope with her mothers betrayal towards the DWMA. What happens when the driven Meister meets the son of Death (Death the Kid X OC) Rated M just incase. Warning: In the future there will be blood and gore and I will forewarn you so if you would like to skip anything if you're squeamish at heart.
1. Chapter 1

I felt my fingers go numb as arrows entered my body and ripped my insides to the point I could actually feel my guts churning and about to spew from my mouth. This was awful. All I could do was watch as a sinister woman came into view, the arrows coming from her body. One of her golden snake like eyes were visible to me but the other was covered by a shadow and all I could see was red.

The red made me think of a poison apple, like the one Snow White bit into, almost ending her life. That's all I could feel.

Poison.

She cackled as I attempted to speak, but all that came out was blood. She made a hiss that seemed be mixed in with a click of her tongue as she rubbed her hands together. _"Snake snake cobra cobra snake snake cobra cobra."_

The arrows tightened around me and with one solid tug my body was ripped into pieces.

"Wake up!"

I jumped and collided heads with Matt. Matt was always the first person up so he felt the gracious need to wake me up whenever he felt it was a good time. Sometimes, he let nature take its course and I just woke up when I was ready. Recently he's been getting me up every day. I guess he wanted to meet up with Maka and Soul so we could catch some breakfast before we went to the DWMA.

"Remember to bring cash!" Matt scolded as he jumped off my bed and began to walk out of the room with his hands casually on his hips like he always did to give off a cocky manner he always wore. "I told them you'd be paying as a type of gift for claiming ninety-nine souls. All they like is one more soul and Maka will have transformed Soul into a Death Scythe!"

Matt seemed so excited I couldn't help but laugh. "Why do _I _have to pay? Why can't you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave off my best pout. Hopefully, he'd feel sorry for me and decide to pay himself. "Won't work! You're Maka's sister for crying out loud! Why can't you just pay this once?!"

I jumped out of my bed not even caring that I was just in my underwear. Matt was like my brother, so there was no shame. I placed my hands on my curved hips. "Ok! I'll pay if it'll make you shut up…but I've payed all the other times so you owe me a trip to the mall rich boy! And Maka and I are only half sisters…." The last part I mumbled under my breath so I was thankful he didn't hear because no doubt he'd tell Maka if he'd heard.

"I'm not that rich." His cheeks flushed. "But I do have enough to bring you shopping…again.." I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him around like a rag doll. "Yes!"

I pushed him out signaling that I was going to change like I always did. It was in our routine. I grabbed my black lacy bra and matching underwear along with my most common outfit: Black shoes with a small heel at the bottom, white socks. a plaid skirt that was red and green with mirrored green lines, and a simple white shirt with a blue tie. I parted my hair down the middle and ran my brush through the thick ends. I grabbed my books and placed them on my bed and grabbed my makeup kit before running across the hall to the bathroom.

I put on some black mascara, a little eyeliner to highlight my blue eyes, and some pink lip gloss making my white teeth even whiter than what they really were.

"Hurry up slow poke!" I heard Matt call from the front door. I grabbed my books and chased after him out of the door.

Matt turned to me and rose a strawberry blonde brow. "Why are you wearing that?" I looked over at him with a questioning eye. "Wearing what?" He leaned over and inspected my face a little further, a little to close for my comfort, he was penetrating my personal bubble. He was my weapon yes, but I still hated people getting to close to me.

"Makeup?" I asked nervously. He nodded and squinted his eyes."You never wear any…" I nodded and shrugged. I thought it was time for a change.

"Hey, Matt!" We both turned to look in front of us to see Maka and Soul strolling to over, and as usual Soul was hunched over with his hands stuffed into the pockets in his jacket. Maka wore a rather annoyed expression as she placed her hands on her small hips.

"Why are you trying to make out with my sister?" Maka's question caused me to jump back and nearly fall over. Matt stumbled over his words as he tried to explain. Maka rolled her green eyes. "Of course, you're just like our father, always cheating."

That kind of hurt, considering the fact _I _was a result of our dad's cheating. I didn't let it show as I composed my stature and strolled ahead of them. "Are we going to get some food or what? My treat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Maka rubbed her stomach in delight as we walked into the classroom. I glanced back with my eyes closed and my mouth open in delighted laugh. "Did you two en-" I didn't get to finish because when I opened my eyes Matt and Soul weren't even there.

I didn't bother to tell Maka as we reached our seats. BlackStar didn't seem to be present anywhere so I assumed he was off with Soul, no doubt skipping this class and possibly all the others to come. Matt was probably right there with him….or making out with some random girl. I didn't have a problem with it because thats just the way he is. As long as he didn't come near me, Maka, or Tsubaki, everything would be okay. I knew for a fact he didn't like me that way no matter how many times he's walked in on me changing. He was my weapon, we are best friends, we aren't lovers.

I felt a tad left out considering I was still a measly fourteen and everyone else was fifteen, and Tsubaki seventeen. We all were a happy group of friends, despite them always teasing me for being younger. Except, lately I've felt left out. Or it might just be me trying to distance myself from everyone because of my disturbing, reoccurring dream of that strange snake woman. I shivered at the mere thought of her snake like tounge licking down my cheek in a taunting manner as the arrows wrapped around me and split me open like a hungry child would dig into dessert.

"Are you alright?" I turned at smiled at Tsubaki. I waved my hand in dismissal while replying," I'm just worried about Soul and BlackStar." Tsubaki didn't seem to entirely believe my answer, maybe because my voice shook, or maybe because I couldn't meet her eyes, but she simply turned with a nod of her head and began to speak to Maka on who knows what, I couldn't stay focused enough to tell.

I nibbled on my left pinky nail in anticipation as everyone crowded inside. Everyone turned to the front and listened intently and I couldn't even grasp a word. My mind went numb and I could feel my sweaty palms grow hotter and hooter by the second and I probably looked like a tomato from the heat blistering me. I looked down at my blank paper and grabbed my pencil with a shanking hand.

Tsubaki turned to me after a mere second of hearing a groan of pain escape my mouth. Her dark eyes filled with worry as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?" She began and then placed a hand on my forehead," You're burning up, maybe we should take you to the nurse." I shrugged and tried to speak but I couldn't even open my mouth. A sharp pain ran through my head and sent me head leering forward and hitting the hard wooden surface in front of me.

_"Snake snake cobra cobra, snake snake cobra cobra, snake snake cobra cobra." _

_The arrows connected with my limp body and twisted my insides together and tore through any tissue it could get to. My nice white dress I wore to bed was ripped to shreds and soaked in a crimson liquid that smelt no more or no less than a metallic scent. Blood poured from my parted mouth and my pink lips had turned a form of purple stained with red almost like I had been drinking fruit punch but much thicker and much more red. I looked like I had been dipped in blood and lied out to dry. _

_The woman's snake tongue peaked from behind her mouth and slid out, flicking dangerously in my direction. I knew this was all a dream but the pain felt so real. I could hear the people around me speaking but it wasn't enough to pull me from this nightmare. "Please…stop…help me.." I managed to mumble out to the woman. I heard her maniacal laugh split through my ears as the arrows dug deeper and finally went out the other side of my body. Blood spewed from my body and flew around us soaking myself, the floor, but never the woman._

_She let the arrows release me and they slowly drew back and into her body. I was face down on the ground that was now soaked in my blood, and I could hear her footsteps make small splashes in the large puddle. Her arms were behind her back in an innocent manner, like she'd never done anything wrong. However, her expression could be different, but I could barely lift my pounding head to look at her._

_I was now staring at her pale feet and black toenails with small yellow arrows painted on them. My eyes rolled up to see her tongue fly out again and her foot slowly rise in the air. I shivered when a glowing arrow began to come out of her foot, with a shaking breath I managed to wheeze out, "Who are you?" I could now see both of her golden eyes with black slits narrow dangerously as she bent over for me to get a good view of her face. Her sharp teeth caught my attention when she opened her mouth,"I'm a witch." I let out a scream as her foot came down and smashed onto my head, the arrow splitting my head open, confirming my death._

I flew up out of the flat surface I was lying on, and bumped heads with someone as they tried to restrain me and push me back down. "Owwww…." An irritated voice muttered under their breath in a whining tone as they rubbed their head. "Sorry, Maka.." I muttered as my blue orbs fluttered open to watch her. "Soryy? Sorry?! You seriously gave us a scare! Poor Tsubaki nearly passed out too when you hit the table then the floor!" I rubbed my head at the mention of it. I barely even touched my head and a blinding pain soared though my head.

I turned my head to the side to see BlackStar with a bandage wrapped around his head. "What happened to him?" Maka chuckled at the fact I didn't even care about myself. "Oh, he and Soul were in a fight with the new kid, and they got their butts kicked. " She giggled covering her mouth. Soul came out from the corner with his hands stuck in his pockets. He shook his head as he glared at Maka. "Like _we_ could even do any better! He's a damn grim reaper!"

"Grim-Reaper?!" I choked out. Soul nodded. "Yeah, thinks he can walk in almost three hours late and expect us to show us around, hah, we showed him." Soul began to grumble. Maka rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "As I recall all you did was cut his bangs!" I fiddled with the covers that covered my body. "How does 'cutting his bangs' do anything?" BlackStar threw his fist into the air. "The freak can't stand anything without symmetry! I don't get it, because he has three white stipes on the side of his head! It doesn't matter, either way Soul and I kicked his ass! He didn't stand a chance against me, BlackStar, the man who will surpass God!"

Tsubaki laughed nervously at his action and gently placed a hand to my head. "You don't seem to be burning up now. Were you having a nightmare? You screamed just before you woke up. " I looked at her, not even caring that everyone had stopped speaking and gazed at me with worried eyes, and that was saying something when Soul _and_ BlackStar did this.

I nodded and glanced at Maka as I felt her hand wrapping around my own. "You can tell us anything." I nodded but I couldn't come to say anything as the memories of such a horrible nightmare began to resurface and play again and again in my mind. Tears began to prick at my eyes and I grabbed Maka and tugged her towards me, burying my face into her shoulder. My makeup had apparently been wiped off upon entering the nurses office, I didn't know why, maybe I had cried during my nightmare and it all came off but it really didn't matter.

Tsubaki wrapped her arms around us both and tugged us into a hug, a hug we always got from her when we ever acted like this, which wasn't to often. Maka was usually the one with the pity parties, but now it was me. I couldn't help but cry. Everything that happened in my nightmare was so real, so lifelike. The pain was excruciating. "Do you want to tell us?" Maka asked in a soft voice so not to startle me.

I buried my face deeper into her shoulder as a sob shook my body,"I can't….I just can't…the pain…it was so real…I could feel it." Maka pulled away and her green eyes seemed stern when she looked at me. "You could….feel it?" I nodded. "I heard you…I heard Tsubaki, I heard Soul, and I heard BlackStar. I could hear you talk, I knew it was a nightmare, I could feel my hands move, I was half awake and half asleep almost. I don't know how to explain it….but the pain…I felt like I was being ripped apart…"

Maka pulled me to her and rubbed my back in the way only an older sister could. She wasn't much older than me, but she still held that roll, like Tsubaki also did. I sobbed into her shoulder as she hugged me tightly to comfort me silently like she always did. "Go to sleep you need your rest we w-" "No!" I grabbed her and looked her in the eye. She seemed shocked at my sudden yell and abrupt action but she simply looked at me with worried eyes, questioning my actions. "My dreams…" I muttered, "They always come when I sleep."

"Well I think you're all clear to go. We can take you home if you'd like…Oh! Why don't you stay with Soul and I. And Matt could come too." I nodded and hugged her. "Thank you.." I muttered. I could feel her frown tug up into a smile. " Anything for you…"


	3. Chapter 3

I rushed into the nurses office, still holding a nasty limp from rushing to avoid buildings to get here so quickly. "Soul!" I watched silently as Maka raised her head, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Maka.." I mumbled as I rushed to her and wrapped her in a strong embrace. "It's all my fault…" she mumbled as her hands were frozen to her sides. "Whatever happened…it wasn't."

Maka turned her head to me as she shouted,"Yes it is! He jumped in front of me to protect me from getting hurt! It was all my fault for just standing there like a fool!" She grabbed me roughly and wrapped her arms around me while burying her face into my shoulder sobbing out all of her held in troubles. Her tears no doubt stained my black tank top, or at least made it cling to my skin, I doubt tears could actually stain something.

I patted her head gently and told her as softly as I could that class was about to start. "I'll cover for you." She wiped some tears and I turned to the side and stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened at the sight of the woman before me. Her golden eyes were glued to her clipboard as she scribbled something down. She looked, or at least reminded me of, the woman in my dreams. The woman that ripped me to shreds just for the heck of it.

She looked up and the straight line on her face quickly turned upwards into a full on smile that matched the cheeriness she held as she spoke," Anything I can help you with, dear?" I shook my head and placed my hands behind my back. "You're the new nurse?" She nodded and closed her eyes in silent bliss. "Oh yes, I just love helping people, especially our youth. I'm Dr. Medusa" She laughed and turned back to her desk, but it seemed like she just didn't want to speak to me.

I opened the door and exited the nurses office with an almost pained expression. That woman made me shover every time I mentally let her name roll off my subconscious. Dr. Medusa. Medusa…..Medusa…..Medusa and snakes…Snakes and Medusa. It seemed to fit but I couldn't just run to Lord Death and claim that our school nurse was a witch that loved to rip me apart in my dreams just for giggles. This is something serious that I juts can't come out with. I haven't even told Matt what has exactly been going through my head. I was glad he didn't push anything but I could tell he was getting tired of watching me in pain.

Speaking of Matt, his birthday was when I was in the infirmary! Jeez, how could I forget?! I didn't even get to make him a cake! I didn't even get him a present…I guess I'll just have to improvise soon and throw him something together that he'd enjoy.

At least Matt's birthday got me out of thinking such negative things about my problems. I still can't believe right after spending the night with Soul and Maka, they went on a mission to Italy….and Soul….

I think this year isn't going to be to exciting…..

I finally snapped out of my senses and began to run to class. The bell rung just as I reached the door. I carefully twisted the handle and cracked it open a tad to peer inside. Everyone was already seated and looking at the door. Just great. "I can see you there, Ava." I opened the door slowly with my head hung. I slowly shuffled over to Dr. Stein as he twisted the screw embedded in his head. "Why are you late?" He asked as he glanced at me with bored green eyes. I rubbed my arm in slight embarrassment,"Checking on Soul." He nodded and again twisted that damn screw.

"What about your sister?" I turned back, or more so glanced back. "She's with Soul." He nodded and grabbed a cigarette, despite it probably being against the rules, and or harmful to the students. I slowly walked to my seat, taking into account three new students. I'm guessing this was the guy Soul and Black*Star decided to fight. Death the Kid, with his twin pistols. Just another spoiled rich kid from the looks of it. Just so happens I was sitting below the new kid too. But I couldn't deny he was a looker. The three white stripes in his hair made him…adorable?

i turned to Tsubaki trying to ignore the shinigami behind me. "How is he?" I shook my head gently. "He hasn't woken up yet….I think Maka's actually worse than Soul…she's blaming herself for what's happened." Tsubaki sighed and a gentle smile made its way to her lips. "She needs to stop blaming herself, Soul did what he thought was right, if it wasn't for that then they might both be dead." I nodded and grinned at the girl. "You're always optimistic about everything aren't you?" She shrugged and opened her eyes so I could stare into the blue pools of the kind girl. "Well I guess thats what I was named after." I chuckled and looked around the room _still_ ignoring the boy behind me who now had hearts in his eyes.

"Where do you think Matt is?" Tsubaki looked towards where her partner would've normally sat but he too was no where to be found. "I goes Black*Star and Matt are skipping to train with each other." I crossed my arms and managed a pout, "I wonder why they do that? They can't exactly match wave lengths." Tsubaki grinned. "Black*Star is always determined." I nodded and leaned back slightly eyeing the ceiling. "I wish Matt would stop going off and practicing with other Meisters….it makes me feel like I'm not good enough for him. And I _am_ the only one he's successfully matched wavelengths with. Geez, I know he's one of the most powerful weapons here like you Tsubaki, but he's letting this fame get to his head." Tsubaki grinned. "Speaking of weapons, how is you're-" I cut her off by waving my hand with a small laugh.

"Oh, that weapon….he's to hotheaded to try and make it work. Everything else is working fine. The matching twin blades, the sword, the double scythe, the hammer, but no! Not the bow!" Tsubaki sighed with a sweat drop. "Maybe he'll get it eventually…" I swept a few bangs back to tuck behind my ear. "I-" My heart nearly stopped at the thought of Medusa. She suddenly reentered my mind and her arrows struck…

"Are you alright?" I probably looked terrified. "I don't know….these dreams are really taking a toll on me…I can't sleep without her killing me.." Tsubaki placed a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay I promise." I nodded with a grin. "Thanks Tsubaki."

I turned in my seat stretching my back and then I was suddenly thrown to the floor and embraced in a bear hug. I felt my cheeks heat up as the persons head nuzzled where my chest was. "Such symmetry!" It was that Grim-Reaper kid! He looked up at me with a wide grin and hearts literally floating where golden orbs should've been. "I've never seen a human being so symmetrically perfect in my whole entire existence!" I looked up at Tsubaki with a pleading look and then the boy was suddenly and very nearly ripped away from me. "Sorry about Kid, he likes his symmetry." I looked up to see a tall girl with long golden dirty blonde hair with a cowboy hat sitting atop with locks and a red tube top with a white tie hanging down it and dark jeans. She seemed to have a bead of sweat rolling down her face from the intensity of trying to get the boy away from me.

There was another girl sitting there playing with a….stuffed giraffe? She had short blonde hair and was wearing the same outfit as the older girl, so I suppose they are sisters.

I couldn't get the dark red away from my cheeks as I stared up at the boy. He still looked down at me with admiring eyes but he was limp in the girls arms. She seemed to realize a small detail,"I'm Liz, that's my kid sister Patti, and this bimbo who attacked you is Death the Kid." I got up from my seat straightened my clothes and sat down in my seat. "It was nice to meet you." She nodded and gave me a little look of sympathy as she watched Kid once again stare me down.

Soon, thank Death, the bell rung and everyone rushed out to get away from . I smiled at Tsubaki and told her I'd see her later but I was really just trying to get away from Death the Kid. I looked back to see he had gotten away from Liz and she had tried to catch him but couldn't. I began to run away as fast as I could since school was out for the day. "Run…gotta run.." I mumbled to myself.

"SUCH SYMMETRY!" I heard from behind me. I heard many people murmur about what was happening and many others just stared. "Oh boy…" I muttered. He was chasing me around the school. "Matt?! Where are you?!" I trucked it towards him to see he was flirting it up with Liz. And she seemed to like it. "Matt! Protect me!" He looked down at me as I used him as a shield. Liz rose a brow at me but she made an 'O' with her mouth as we heard,"SYMMETRY!" ring through the school. It was just us here so no one was here to laugh at his antics or laugh if he was to so happen get a hold of me.

Death the Kid zoomed straight past Matt and tackled me to the ground big hearts in his eyes. He looked down and grabbed my boobs and squeezed with blood starting to pour down his nose. "Even they are symmetrical!" he swooned. Matt grabbed him and threw him to the ground where he made a small thud with those annoying hearts still in his eyes, "Stay away from my Meister!"

I jumped back up and brushed my pants off. I just so happened to dress in all black today so my clothes were rather dirty now. It was sort of flattering that Death the Kid seemed to like me so much on just a glance, but but it also creeped me out.

He seemed almost unfazed and jumped back up quickly. This guy didn't know what immediate rejection was. Liz coughed and walked over to the boy with a determined look. She grabbed him by the side of his collar and she sent him a glare when he began to complain about how she should've grabbed the middle of his collar or the middle of his shirt. She pushed him over to me and placed her hands on her hips. "Kid, introduce yourself without killing her."

He straightened up when Liz nodded to Patty and she gave him the most terrifying glare I've ever seen. For such a happy girl she really knew how to scare someone out of their wits with just a look.

He coughed and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes in attempt to cover his colored cheeks. "Nice to m-meet you…I'm Death the Kid, but please call me Kid." His voice was so proper and kind and I guess he wasn't so bad when he wasn't staring me down or trying to attack me and grab my boobs.

I smiled at him and held out my hand," I'm Ava Albarn."


	4. Chapter 4

I gently tugged at my tie nervously as a few girls began to whisper about me. How do I know it's about me? I can clearly hear my name being mentioned along with that cursed Reaper's name. I heard somewhat annoyed whispers,'_ why does Lord Death's son like that whore.' _ And the classic ,'_I look so much better than she does.' _And even ,'_I bet the kid doesn't even realize she's Death Scythe's daughter.'_

No one darted to approach Death's son out of fear, but that didn't stop the gossip about the adorable young Reaper. Wait…adorable? What was I thinking….But wait, he was adorable. Oh, I can't do anything to change my thoughts about his looks. He was unbelievably hot for someone his age. He just so happened to be mine. Well fifteen at least.

On our walk home yesterday, Tsubaki, and surprisingly Maka, despite her depressed state, started to gossip about 'us'. If there would be an us. Tsubaki always grinned but when she smiled at me yesterday I could tell she was genuinely excited about this as she said,"_You two would be so cute together_." Even Maka agreed. For once, since the incident, she grinned and told a joke, a rather nasty one for her, and then complemented me such as Tsubaki.

I rubbed my chin in thought as we entered Stein's room. I looked up to see Liz standing and waving at us. We began to walk up the long flight of stairs, that gladly didn't match the set leading towards and from the DWMA, and treaded upwards until we reached our seats that were directed in front of the group. Kid smiled at me, which was, not that I'm paying that much attention, completely symmetrical. I glanced to the side to see Patty giving him a glare, probably to be sure he wouldn't try to jump my bones like he did yesterday. I could tell he was holding back though. His eyes were wandering after all.

I jumped as two arms wrapped around my shoulder and waved their hands in front of my face. "Yo, Death, keep your eyes up here, at _all_ times." I turned around and gasped. "Soul!" I buried my head in his shoulder and rubbed my nose into the nice cloth of his jacket that smelt just like him. Such a calming scent it was.

"Nice to see you too, Aves.." I gently pushed him, but of course I was being gentle, so he didn't even move an inch. "I'm glad you're back ,Soul, but if you call me that again I'll make sure you get placed _back_ in the infirmary." My tone was mock menacing but either way he gulped, knowing I hated the nickname a few girls, that **_hated_**me, gave me.

I got teased a lot. I didn't know why, maybe it was because Matt, always flirted with me, and he and I had such an age gap, not a huge one, but one to where it would be weird unless we were in our twenties. Or maybe because he flirted and we weren't a couple. Or, maybe because Black*Star and Soul flirted with me a lot too….and a lot of the guys in class. Apparently, I was very good looking, but it only gave me hell. I was rumored to be a whore, even when I would reject ALL of the guys! I had crying fits before, without anyone knowing, because I didn't want anyone to know I was weak.

I looked okay, but on the inside I was breaking. I could manage with all of the talk, but as soon as those nightmares began, I started to wither. They had been going on for a while, but no one really knew the depths of my torture. I shivered and everyone seemed to notice. "You okay?" Soul questioned as he took a step back. I hesitated but nodded,"Yes, I'm alright."

He didn't seem to buy it but he brushed it off as soon as Stein rolled into the classroom. I felt a tug on my arm and turned in my seat to see Kid looking off to the side, pink on his cheeks, as he tried not to look at me. It was Patty that was tugging on my sleeve. She whispered rather loudly,"Kid wants you to sit by him." A few people looked over, but not a lot. I looked to Liz who seemed to be nodding he head and giving me two thumbs up in encouragement to agree with the request. "Alright."

I grabbed my books and made sure Stein wasn't looking. I quickly, but quietly, made my way up the steps and to the left. Patty let me through and pretty much shoved me down beside him. She was rather rough for such a happy go lucky person. Kid grabbed a piece of paper from his book and pulled it out gently. He folded it over until it was small enough to write down a message. He handed it to me as soon as he was done and looked away. It read: _I apologize for yesterday. I'd like to know you better, would you like to accompany me to the movies and then lunch? Say, meet me at the steps of the DWMA at 8:00 A.M. on Saturday?_

I looked up to see he was still turned away, arms folded over his chest, and his cheeks were tainted dark red once he realized I was done reading. I uncapped my black pen and began to scribble down my, neat, reply. I glanced over it once: _That would be nice. Thank you for the invitation. _

I placed it on his book and turned back to Stein. Patty leaned over to me and whispered but mine as well have been yelling," Kid seems to really like you!" He turned and whispered loud enough for it to be harsh. "Patty! I thought we discussed repeating what I say?!" A knife whizzed past us and hit the wood behind us. I gulped and turned towards the front to look at a rather annoyed Stein.

"Can you please stop flirting, Kid, there'll be plenty of time _after_ class to worship her." Kid seemed horrified and put his head down as soon as he turned away from us. I patted him on the shoulder and leaned my head down. "I said yes. And don't pay attention to Stein he does that to everyone."

He looked up at me and smiled but still kept his head down. I twirled a piece of hair as I watched Stein rip open a frog with some knifes and begin to explain how to and what each body part and its functions were. I wonder how much power Kid actually has? He kicked Black*Star and Soul to the curb when fighting them. I bet he wasn't even showing off his full capability. If he wanted too, he could've killed them…

The bell rung and Stein twisted the screw in his head,"Class dismissed, we'll be doing another dissection tomorrow so be sure to empty your stomachs." He smirked at us as we all gave off terrified looks. I picked up my things and walked with Kid and Patty continuing to laugh crazily behind us at Death only knows what. Kid chuckled and shook his head. "She's always like this." I made an 'O' with my mouth and looked back at her as Liz only rubbed her temple with an irritated sigh.

Stein looked at me from behind his glasses, so I could only catch one of his sinister, but kind eyes. "Ava, I'd like for you to train today before you leave, meet me in Lord Death's room, he'll, of course, be observing." I nodded and shifted on my right foot nervously.

"Who will I be fighting?" I questioned as I glanced back at Kid, who held a straight face. Stein twisted the screw in his head and stood from his chair while stretching. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and a smirk made its way to his lips.

_"Me."_


	5. Chapter 5

I tugged at my tank top that seemed to cling to my chest and make me actually look like I was bigger than what I probably was. I had to be sure my boobs wouldn't flop out all over the place. Sometimes, I wished I was flat chested like my sister. Even at this point my yoga pants seemed to be constricting me.

Matt chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Stop worrying would ya?" I shrugged it off and gave him a small glare. "Easy for you to say. You're a weapon, I'm the meister, I have to handle you and actually do the hand on fighting." He chuckled as we walked through the long hall towards our destination.

"That may be but I can still kick anyones ass." I giggled slightly but almost stopped in my tracks. Not him. Not here. There stood Death the Kid, seeing me in probably the most revealing and tightest thing I've ever worn. I'm very conservative. His golden orbs seemed to be sizing me up and determining whether or not I was 'hot' I guess?

Liz stood beside him filing her nails to entertain herself and Patti caught notice of me and started to yell frantically. I hid behind Matt as soon as I saw a big bundle of red hair. "Ava!" A bead of sweat rolled down my head. "Not again.." "Ava!" My dad raced over and threw Matt out of the way causing him to hit the wall. "Ava!" He grabbed me and hugged the daylights out of me while nuzzling his cheek to mine. "My baby Ava." He began to coo. Matt came over stomping his feet."Who do you think you are?!" "My dad…" I mumbled.

My dad coughed and put me down straightening up once he saw Lord Death. "I'm her father but you should address me as 'Death Scythe'."Matt gaped at us. "You never told me your dad was Death Scythe-sama!" I shrugged. Dad seemed a little hurt but he shrugged it off and turned to Stein. "I guess we'll begin then?" Stein grinned as he shoved a cigarette into his mouth. "Certainly."

We walked out onto the ground that was pretty much sand surrounded by crosses but we steered away from most of them and got in a clear area so we wouldn't knock them over. Stein smirked evilly at me and looked at my dad signaling for him to transform. He did so with a sigh fleeting his lips. Stein caught him in the air and I nodded towards Matt for him to transform. He jumped up and turned into twin katanas that I brought to my chest making them into an 'x'. I heard Kid squeal but I paid him no more than a glance.

Stein seemed to cackle more…menacingly? I couldn't quite tell his emotions. His soul was….hard to explain at the moment. I could see someones soul and tell their emotions, but now it was kind of foggy. Stein looked down at the scythe in his hands and said,"I won't be holding back, Spirit." "Wait-" Stein didn't let dad finish.

He zoomed towards me with incredible speed and slashed at me. I dodged and did a back flip. I rolled my eyes at Matt as he began to curse out the professor. Stein came running back and then he shoved his hand into my stomach twisting as he pushed it more against me. "Soul force!" I was sent flying backwards and tumbled into the sand. I grabbed my sides,"Ow…" I grabbed Matt and lifted him up to block Stein's next attack.

I took a slash at him when he was distracted by one of Kid's sudden symmetric outbursts. He looked down at his side to see his shirt was ripped slightly and blood was beginning to stain the stitches. He pressed two fingers of it and brought it up to his nose for a sniff. "Interesting.." he mumbled. He looked back up at me with a crazed look in his eye. His green eyes held no fear as he slashed and stabbed at me from every direction.

I continued to jump back avoiding each and every one of his attacks. I managed a cartwheel as he swung dad right by my side. With a gasp, I did a flip backwards and managed to land on my feet. He hit my hands and caused Matt to fly out from my firm grasp and a long way away. No way I could make it that far away. I watched as Stein raised dad into the air with a cackle. I heard my dad yell,"No,Stein!"

I did pretty much the only thing I knew how to do at the moment. I raced forward and threw my hands in front of me and pushing into his stomach. I gave them a firm twist and pushed even harder as I focused all of my energy and power on what I was doing.

_"Soul Force!"_


End file.
